


Supersonic

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Chase and His Cat Bastard Anti [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat!Anti, Fluff, Gen, Jacksepticeye egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Anti the stinky gremlin that he was hates baths.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Chase and His Cat Bastard Anti [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Supersonic

Ah.

It was that time of the week again.

The little gremlin must have noticed the plotting gleam in his eyes while he glanced at him over the past hour because he started making that aborted snarling sound and began to drag himself pathetically against the rugged floor.

“You’re gonna get rug burns on your belly if you keep doing that,” Chase wryly told Anti who spitefully continued his theatrics, “I guess that means you really don’t want a bath huh? Stinky gremlin?”

At the forbidden word, Anti was suddenly out there in a black flash leaving an exasperated Chase alone in his living room.

“Why do you always gain supersonic speeds only when I tell you it’s bath time?” Chase sighed but the corners of his lips were twitching upwards.

It’s time for him to play hide and go seek with his stinky cat before he decides to claw out one of the curtains to show him his misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Come by at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com to give me requests or if you just wanna chat!


End file.
